


#34 Beauty

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [34]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessie raises a good point, though not one James and Meowth ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#34 Beauty

James and Meowth kept sneaking nervous glances at Jessie while they ate, both of them having noticed that she appeared to be extremely deep in thought. Neither of them had any idea what it was and couldn't help feeling a bit on edge.

"I don't get it," Jessie said, startling them when she suddenly broke the silence.

"Huh? Get what?" James asked.

"Something bothering you, Jessie?" Meowth inquired.

"You know, the twerps we always follow? That tall twerp with the spiky hair in particular?" Jessie looked up at them. "He always seems to be flirting with women, doesn't he? I bet he flirts with every one that crosses his path. We've seen him do it quite a lot."

"Uh huh." James and Meowth nodded in unison.

"And we're always wearing disguises while we're around them so that they have no idea who we are and we always manage to fool them completely, right?"

James and Meowth nodded again.

"I am an adult woman and I am beautiful, so why is it that when I'm in disguise, that flirty twerp has never so much as hit on me?" Jessie's voice was growing louder.

Meowth raised an eyebrow. Well, this certainly was a strange and very unusual topic for Jessie to be bringing up out of the blue. Never did he think he'd hear her complaining about not receiving amorous advances from a twerp of all things.

"Uh, Jessie..." James spoke after a long, uncomfortable pause. "Are you saying you want the twerp to flirt with you?"

"I just don't get it!" Jessie yelled at the top of her voice, slamming a fist on the table and causing her scared partners to back away. "Why doesn't he ever flirt with me? It's like he's completely ignorant to my beauty, yet he flirts with all those women who just aren't as beautiful as me? What's up with that?"

"Maybe he just knows a dangerous woman when he sees one," James suggested in a weak voice.

"What was that?" Jessie leaned in with an angry expression. James hastily put his hands up between them.

"Why don't you just ask him next time we're in disguise?" Meowth cut in.

"Hmm... I could do that." Jessie stood up, her eyes gleaming. "Okay, let's work on the best disguises as we possibly can, and if that twerp doesn't flirt with me, he's toast!"

James and Meowth quietly sighed. They almost felt sorry for that twerp now.


End file.
